This application relates generally to Computed Tomography (CT) systems. In particular, the invention relates to the method of assembly and thermal management of CT detector electronics. CT systems are used to obtain non-invasive sectional images of test objects, particularly internal images of human tissue for medical analysis and treatment. In a CT system, an x-ray source projects a fan-shaped beam that is collimated to lie within an X-Y plane of a Cartesian coordinate system, termed the “imaging plane.” The x-ray beam passes through the object being imaged, such as a medical patient, and impinges upon a multi-row multi-column detector array. The detector array comprises a plurality of detector elements. The detector system converts incident X-rays of varying intensity into electronic signals. These analog signals are amplified and converted to digital pulses. CT system detector electronics use integrated circuit boards that process electronic the signals during CT system scans. Electronic signal conversion from analog to digital generates significant amounts of heat. Gantry air, primarily through forced air from axial fans, is used to cool the detector electronics, although gantry air can vary significantly. Newer generation CT systems have increasingly more electronic devices, and thus increased heat load that require further cooling. Existing CT systems do not have speed control fans or thermal management systems that provide reports on the thermal health of system components. Maintaining the thermal health of CT system components aids in preventing any degradation in CT system performance, which can cause image artifacts.